


i'll be yours

by sarahshelena



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: Angst and Feels, F/F, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Rejection, Sexual Content, Sibling Incest, Stand Alone, Unresolved Emotional Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-18 21:58:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7332058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahshelena/pseuds/sarahshelena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the hard part wasn't getting sarah to accept her touch.</p><p>the hard part was getting sarah to accept her love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i'll be yours

Sarah slept unawares on the bed, prone and unprotected.

The assassin in Helena whispered _creep closer and use pillow, maybe snap her neck or tear out throat_

But the part that loved Sarah whispered _touch her_

So Helena did, kneeling on the mattress beside her sestra and placing a pale hand on Sarah's bare leg.

Her sestra’s eyes flickered open.

They looked but did not judge.

Sarah was awake and yet did not speak.

She gave permission without words.

Helena slid closer on the bed and the hand on Sarah's knee slipped between her thighs.

Sarah looked on and didn't move. Helena fumbled for a moment, and then worked her way inside Sarah, who grew slick around her fingers and moaned.

Helena flinched at the sound but relaxed as Sarah began to move against the hand that lay against her _(within her),_ driving her hips forward smoothly, twitching jerkily whenever they came together _just right_ and she cried out; fell to pieces under Helena's hand, her yielding body trembling like a frightened animal as Helena leant forward to press her lips to Sarah's breast, uncovered by her loose tank top and lonely in the frigid air.

Helena's lips warmed it. Her mouth welcomed it and her tongue caressed it as she caressed Sarah's insides.

Sarah lay for a few moments under her sister's worshipping body. Then she sat up, pushed Helena off and said that she wasn't tired.

* * *

Weeks later, Helena stood beside her sestra, gazing at the holey shirt that hung on her wiry frame; stepped closer and stroked Sarah's half-exposed breast, skimming over the silky skin with her knuckles and whispered longingly, “I miss you, _sestra.”_

Sarah pretended she hadn't heard.

**Author's Note:**

> come see me at my fanfic blog and send me prompts and shite - sarahshelena.tumblr.com


End file.
